In digital communication systems, single carrier (SC) block transmission schemes have attracted attention of late (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 1 described below).
As an SC block transmission scheme capable of multiplexing communication signals of a plurality of users, that is, for multi-user multiplexing, there is an SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) scheme. In the SC-FDMA scheme, in general, frequency bands are allocated to the users and the communication signals of the users are multiplexed on frequencies. Details of the SC-FDMA scheme are described in Non Patent Literature 3 and the like. The SC-FDMA scheme is used for an uplink, which is a communication path for transmission from a terminal, that is, a user terminal (User Equipment: UE) to a base station, in a communication system of an LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advanced scheme or the like. As a reason why the SC block transmission scheme is used for the uplink, because a transmission signal with a reduced ratio of peak power/average power can be generated, it is possible to expect, for example, relaxation of request performance for an amplifier and the like used in a transmission system of the UE.